


Dazed and Confused

by snafund



Category: 70s - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: Jimmy is not at all confused, M/M, Percy being an idiot and changing lyrics on stage, Robert is dazed, sexual tension is visible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafund/pseuds/snafund
Summary: Led Zeppelin are having a gig and Robert decides to daze and confuse everyone with some alternative lyrics.OR; When I use too many puns made out of ''Dazed and Confused'' in the tags and everything.





	Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> For Grace, who suggested this kind of a little thing.

Robert leaned on his mic stand and looked out to the massive crowd. It was dark, middle of the night and the field of people before him was slowly waving from side to side, eager for another song.

‘’This one,’’ Robert started. ‘’This one is for all the beautiful ladies out there,’’ the crowd cheered. ‘’And the handsome men they brought with them.’’

‘’This song was made a long time ago,’’ Robert continued his speech. ‘’I believe the first album,’’ Robert glanced towards Jimmy, who nodded at him. ‘’It became the anthem for these new dazed and confused seventies…’’

The crowd cheered, as they heard the name of the song. And soon, Jonesy started the slow bassline, with Jimmy flicking on the chords. But little did the rest of the band or the crowd know, what Robert had in mind.

‘’I’ve been dazed and confused for so long it’s not true…’’ Robert howled and could hear the fans sing with him.

‘’Wanted a woman, never bargained for you,’’ Robert continued. ‘’Lots of people talk and few of them know.’’ He turned to Jimmy with a smirk. ‘’Soul of _that man_ was created below.’’

Jimmy couldn’t help but give a little laugh at that. He knew exactly how this was going to end up. It wasn’t the first time he had heard Robert switch lyrics.

Robert turned back to the mass of people. ‘’You hurt and abused tellin’ all your lies,’’ He waved his hand to the general direction of the guitarist. ‘’Run around sweet baby, Lord how _you_ hypnotize…’’

‘’Sweet little baby I don’t know where you’ve been,’’ he sang and could feel Jimmy’s eyes drill into the side of his face. ‘’Gonna love you baby, here I come again!’’

‘’Every day I work so hard,’’ Robert held his hand out. ‘’Bringin’ home my hard earned pay.’’ ‘’Try to love you baby, but you push me away.’’ ‘’Don’t know where you’re goin’, Only know just where you’ve been.’’ He walked along the stage to where Jimmy would stash his bow. ‘’Sweet little baby,’’ a quick look to Jimmy. ‘’I want _you_ again…’’

He handed the bow to Jimmy and walked back to his mic stand. Jimmy started to play and as he got to the wailing sounds, Robert would wail right back to him. It was like they were talking in their own language, speaking about something no one else would understand.

‘’Been dazed and confused for so long, it’s not true.’’ The song began again after a long over-extended solo. ‘’Wanted a woman, never bargained for you.’’

‘’Take it easy baby,’’ Robert flipped his hair. ‘’Let them say what they will.’’

‘’Will your tongue wag so much when I send you the bill!’’ and another ear-wrenching wail of a guitar.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small little drabble I put together this morning before going to school (ugh) and it ended up being, well, you know. :'D


End file.
